Lazy Day
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: Mika and Yuu decide to spend their day doing particularly nothing. Mikayuu fluffy drabble


**A/N: Season 2 has revived my Mikayuu love so here have a fluffy drabble painted with my tears**

 **Please review! The support helps a lot.**

* * *

Creeping across the kitchen, Yuu was thankful the floor boards decided to be on his side today and didn't go against him by alerting his boyfriend by groaning under his weight. Smiling mischievously the black-haired boy got closer to the blond, who was humming quietly to himself, and once he was close enough he pounced. He jumped forward slightly and secured his arms around Mika's waist, he felt the blond flinch slightly due to his attack, Yuu giggle into the thick blond hair of his lover.

"Yuu-chan don't do that, you scared me" Mika fake pouted, trying to suppress his own laughter, Yuu just continued to nuzzle into the other's hair, enjoying the softness of it. Mika continued fixing the both of them their morning coffee; Yuu stopped nuzzling into Mika's neck like a hungry cat to watch the blond's hands, those hands were so talented, in the day they would sketch and paint amazing pictures, and at night... well they were, elsewhere.

"Good morning Mika" Yuu finally said, he forgot that was his main mission: to wish the person he loved most a good morning. He lightly kissed the blond's cheek, his arms tightening around the other's waist.

"Good morning Yuu-chan" Mika replied with a smile, turning in the slightly shorter boys arms to drape his own around his neck, kissing his boyfriend properly. It was a short kiss, but it held both of their love for one another and that's all a kiss ever needed. When they broke apart Yuu leant forward to bury his face into Mika's neck again, enjoying the warmth and safe feeling the embrace gave him, however that warmth left him all too soon as Mika turned again to grab the two mugs seated on the worktop, the couple then proceeded to their lounge where Yuu would sit in-between the blond's legs with Mika's head atop his.

"The news is so boring" Yuu deadpanned, since it was rather early in the morning there was no good shows on, forcing the couple to watch the daily news, much to Yuu's annoyance. Mika just hummed in agreement, he leant forward to grab his coffee from the table, Yuu bent forward with him so they wouldn't have to break off their position. Once they were seated comfortably again they both took routine-like sips from their mugs, both watching the news reporter drabble on about some story with half-assed expressions. Once both mugs were drained and placed side-by-side on the table, Mika climbed from their comfortable position to grab his sketchbook from the bedroom. Yuu flicked through the channels again, relieved when he discovered some bearable cartoons, Yuu thought that he should probably get dressed, since at the moment he was clad in only his underwear and one of Mika's shirts.

However when his boyfriend returned Yuu realised Mika hadn't gotten dressed while obtaining his sketchbook, the blond still wearing his sweats and plain black t-shirt, perhaps they were having a lazy day, it wasn't like Yuu was complaining though. Mika sat besides Yuu on their average-sized sofa; he flicked through the sketchbook until he found a page that hadn't been filled with his random doodles and profound sketches.

Yuu had always loved Mika's artwork, he had watched his skill grow and develop as they grew up together, and once they started dating Mika's art stopped being birds and nature and landscapes. They started becoming _him_ , Mika would now spend his talent on drawing Yuu, there were pictures of him sleeping, of him sitting of him reading or playing video games, Mika's sketchbooks were filled with beautiful pictures of his boyfriend, and each and every one made Yuu's heart burst with happiness because Mika's hands would make pencil glide across paper in a dance of excellent elegance, the result being a still image of Yuu that held so much grace it made the black-haired boy gleam to know that's how Mika saw him, a person with this amount of elegance and grace and beauty, that Mika attained him as his muse, as the source of his inspiration, that Mika saw _him_.

The couple had retained the position they were in earlier on, however this time Mika was on the receiving end and was perched between Yuu's legs instead, the latter was playing with the blond's hair as he sketched, the only sound in the room was the noises from the TV and the light scratch of pencil on paper. Yuu continued to twirl the wavy locks around his finger before he decided to wrap his arms around Mika's waist again; he placed a kiss on the other's shoulder before resting his chin on it, watching the pencil as it made its markings on the paper while under Mika's influence.

Yuu must have zoned out because he gasped slightly when Mika tried to stretch out while still trapped in Yuu's embrace, he noticed Mika's sketchbook closed and on the table, he would make sure to look at his earlier piece later. After Mika had stretched he turned and laid on Yuu, mimicking the black-haired boy Mika nuzzled his face into the crook of his partner's neck. Yuu stroked his hand through Mika's hair; drawing always seemed to exhaust his lover, turning him into a cuddly child. Not that Yuu minded, he always loved cuddling with his boyfriend.

The couple stayed like that for quite a while, until Mika pushed off of Yuu with a final kiss to the cheek, the blond stood and gathered their empty mugs and Yuu listened as he entered the kitchen, laughing slightly when he heard Mika mutter a quick 'shut up' when the floor boards creaked. The slightly taller boy sighed when he re-entered the lounge and haphazardly threw himself onto the sofa, Yuu managed to move his legs quick enough not to get crushed though. The two of them watched the end of some random show Yuu had found in comfortable silence, once the credits began to roll, Mika spoke up.

"We need to go grocery shopping" he said, voice dull. Yuu hummed in recognition, before answering in the same flat tone.

"We'll go tomorrow, can't be bothered right now" Yuu yawned afterwards, eyes watering slightly. Mika returned a hum in agreement before adding on.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Yuu thought for a moment, no interesting plans or ideas came to mind, he shook his head.

"R'ther not" he replied lazily, voice slurring slightly, Mika nodded slightly in confirmation before he joined Yuu in laying down, the blond got comfortable behind Yuu, slinging an arm over his waist and resting his face lightly on Yuu's so he could still see the TV. Mika drew small circles into Yuu's chest, the action starting to distract the black-haired boy.

Yuu half-turned his body and Mika rose slightly, they studied each other for a short while before they moved towards one another and met in the middle with a soft kiss.

Mika moved Yuu back down as they kissed so he was lying on the sofa again, the blond peppered his lips with kisses before he deepened it, Yuu moaned slightly, and felt Mika's hand stroke his cheek. They continued to kiss sweetly before the blond parted his lips slightly to lick at Yuu's own; the black-haired boy accepted this and buried his hands into Mika's hair in response, trying to pull them closer together. The blond's tongue continued to lap at Yuu's mouth coaxing small breathy moans from his throat that Mika greedily swallowed down. Mika broke away, panting slightly.

"Lazy day?" he whispered against Yuu's lips, by the slightly lustful tone in Mika's voice the black-haired boy knew today would be anything from 'lazy', he bit his bottom lip with a groan when Mika started trailing kisses across his jaw.

"Lazy day" Yuu answered, before he turned his head and connected their lips again.

* * *

 **A/N: ha ha ha yes, I think I should be known for having shitty endings to fics**


End file.
